Major civil structures, such as roads, bridges, buildings, etc. may experience faults and/or failures due to wear and tear, a natural disaster (e.g., an earthquake, a tornado, etc.), etc. Many civil structures are in need of repair and/or maintenance, but engineers typically rely upon manual inspections, active monitoring devices, and/or passive monitoring devices to determine when civil structures are in need of repair and/or maintenance.